


失而复得之物

by V_GhostWords



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_GhostWords/pseuds/V_GhostWords
Summary: 私设光x桑。简单来讲是一个有关于接纳和拯救的故事，流水烂账，其实我是来爽的.jpg
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·私设光x桑克瑞德<  
> ·拉哈布雷亚x桑克瑞德的暗示<  
> ·作者主线还没推完，刚进4.0。  
> ·BUG都是作者的锅
> 
> 私设光：文森特，伊修加德出走森精，横空出世的有病龙骑，三观很斜，黑头发绿眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次预警：  
> ·私设光x桑克瑞德  
> ·拉哈布雷亚x桑克瑞德暗示  
> ·不是好人私设光

见到顶着熟悉面容出现仿若一种挑衅的无影时，文森特的第一反应是反手摸上背后的枪杆。他不在乎那到底是无影的阴谋还是桑克瑞德的叛变，然而敏菲莉亚的喊声打断了他的战斗准备。  
在拂晓的人面前直接出手无疑是一个错误决定，更何况无影不会那么简单地被杀死。

白袍艾里迪布斯的出现佐证了这一点，文森特在交谈之中毫无预兆地掷出长枪，片刻后对方毫发无损地出现在原地……身为龙骑士他对周围以太的感知没有魔法导师那么明确，但自己的攻击是否有效他绝不可能有任何疑问。  
将此话同雅·修特拉等人分享后，文森特得到了已有设想但仍未证实的回答。

敏菲莉亚在零碎的交谈里表达出担忧，她的的确确是一位有情有义的朋友，也是优秀的领导者。文森特斟酌着回答，最后淡淡地说：“找回他，这件事就会有答案。”  
当天他在乌尔达哈的街头遇见了“桑克瑞德”，无影披着别人的皮囊悠哉游哉地靠在街角注视着过往的人群，表情不是桑克瑞德的表情。  
文森特发现他的同时他也发现了文森特，没穿铠甲的龙骑士和没披袍子的无影隔着十几星尺对视。有那么十几秒文森特很想就此刺穿对方的胸膛，然而从日前得到的信息来看，此刻出手只可能换来更麻烦的后续。  
森林之民藏进屋檐的阴影之下，旁边的无影悠哉游哉地开口：“他的潜意识在这个地方更加平稳……真是喜欢自欺欺人啊，不是吗？”  
“原来无影会被抢来的躯体影响？”文森特对他话音外暗示的内容不置可否。若非超越之力的存在，恐怕他本人才是那个最容易被无影附身操纵的对象。文森特比任何人都清楚自己是什么，海德林的选择在他看来实在是一桩笑话。现今留在拂晓更多是因为缺少必要的行为动力，加上拂晓的人不会过多询问他的过去。  
无影顶着中原之民的面皮笑了，表情生动：“你对我们一无所知。”接着，对方挑眉，“你对我没有那么深刻的敌意。为什么？海德林的使徒。”  
“你们无影给我找了很多麻烦。”文森特意味不明地笑了一下，没有正面回答，深林绿的双目中带有讽刺之意，“而我讨厌一切影响、打乱我生活的事。”  
话到这里他微微俯身，端详着属于桑克瑞德的浅琥珀色双瞳，对陌生的眼神感到了一丝不耐烦：“我建议你不要在此逗留太久……他可是有不少的红颜知己啊。”  
随后传送魔法响起，无影眯起眼睛，桑克瑞德沉眠的意识又开始了躁动。不远处猫魅族投来的难以置信目光被他全然忽视，几步拐进无人的小巷后便消失在原地。

天幕魔导城一战后迎来的是短暂的平静时光，至少大部分人是这么想的。  
桑克瑞德的神色中既有自责也有恍惚，加上受过影响的躯壳要和灵魂重新磨合多少要花点时间，被强制安排休息的他只能在沙之家里思考人生，以雅·修特拉和于里昂热交换以太学信息的声音为背景，低头弓背，白发掩住双目，而面容藏于阴影。  
几个旧蛮神的再次歼灭完成不久，惯常于注意周围的文森特很轻易就能发现他不再坐在原地。何况，他本来就对桑克瑞德投去了更多目光。  
他似是不经意地提起这件事：“桑克瑞德去了哪里？”  
“中萨纳兰。虽然未曾完全恢复往日之精力，他依然坚持，为了尽快消除过去的暗影。”  
雅·修特拉解释说：“他的身体没有完全恢复，但他急着‘做些什么’来弥补自己犯下的错误……如果不是敏菲莉亚全力拦着，他可能会更早就开始投入工作。”

文森特认为无影不会两次使用同样的招数，但他不信任拉哈布雷亚的手段能够这么快就被抹去影响。

他在一个晴朗的晚上抵达黑尘驿站，不久便在金库灵柩亭发现桑克瑞德的踪影。  
众人所知的他多数时间都穿着龙骑士铠甲，因此只需要换上常服藏起长枪，就很难被人认出。而老板罗杰虽然认得他的脸，却对他本人并没有那么熟悉。文森特买酒，坐下，和暂时搭伙做任务的冒险者干杯，余光望着角落里的桑克瑞德。  
茫然的眼神和把酒当水喝的动作都不太对劲。然而当旁边坐下一位鲁加族女性冒险者，桑克瑞德放下酒杯后又是一副平常的表情。精灵的听力允许文森特听清他的侃侃而谈，内容很安全，也没有表现出任何应有的醉态。  
那个冒险者被他哄得开怀大笑，毫不吝啬地在他脸上留下颇为响亮的一个亲吻。

文森特不太喜欢这一类劣酒的口感，他皱眉的时候旁人挪揄说看来花花公子又多了一个情敌，他装作没有听清。

接下来几日文森特依然不远不近不咸不淡地跟着桑克瑞德。桑克瑞德发现过他——然而理符任务实在是个很不错的借口。

乌尔达哈的暗线里有一部分延伸到利姆萨·罗敏萨，这场螳螂捕蝉似的跟踪便顺势延伸到一条游船上。  
白日中文森特注意到桑克瑞德依靠在船舷看着远方，有一次忽然回头，表情惶急，难以置信中带着无法克制的欣悦，片刻后又嘴角下坠成厌恶。  
二人的房间恰恰好相邻，夜中文森特睡得晚了一些——他一向没有什么良好的睡眠——直到月亮挂到头顶上方，他忽然听见一些奇怪的梦呓。  
“不，拉哈布雷亚，不……”哽咽之后又是笑声，“……属于我？”翻动和挣扎的声音几分钟后才止息，为梦中乱语划下句点的是一声长叹。

文森特拿着麻布正在擦拭长枪的手停下很久，直到那声长叹。  
翌日，船只回到地平关。

搬到丧灵钟后拂晓的委托也日渐增多，桑克瑞德在萨纳兰的工作使他并不能常常待在石之家。艾吉娜玛矿山事件后文森特索性留在沙之家，他一向睡得很少，在沙之家的大厅里整理包裹。  
桑克瑞德调查完情况回来，懒散地把自己放进靠背椅，文森特看见是他回来后便收回了目光，落在手里的事务上。  
“我听说你拒绝了那个很漂亮的蓝头发猫魅族的示好。”桑克瑞德半眯着眼看向黑发精灵，他很累，但持续紧绷的神经一时半会儿还无法松弛。这个消息倒不是他故意打听，而是他认识的某个女性对他的吐槽，说话方式比起同情更像是嫉妒带来的酸味讽刺。  
文森特把物品叠放起来，桑克瑞德所言之事是前两天在蓝玉大路国际市场发生的，实话说，他觉得所谓的示好更像是某种为了证明自身魅力的挑战，对方被拒绝后脸上的表情也更接近恼羞而不是失落。  
但他没有说出来，只是偏过头看着桑克瑞德：“是吗？”  
桑克瑞德扬起眉毛，“这么说来你一点也不了解姑娘们的想法。”  
文森特唇角露出一点冷漠又优雅的微笑。他说：“拐弯抹角地在我面前谈论那些事情……我并非不了解，我只是不想。”  
桑克瑞德偶尔觉得这个精灵不像格里达尼亚出身，至少这种冷冰冰的微笑不是森林之都的风格。“喂喂，让姑娘伤心可不是好习惯啊。”  
“无非是给别人带去幻觉。比起让她们不必要地抱有对传说的幻想，还不如趁早打消多余的念头。”她们不了解他，因而也无从知晓苍白的皮囊之下不存在所谓的英雄。文森特看着他，桑克瑞德的表情全无破绽。  
“啊，不愧是你。”桑克瑞德的笑容没有变，只是眼神晦暗不明。  
文森特把点数过的亚拉戈银币收起来，毫无预兆地开口：“所以，你还有和拉哈布雷亚有关的的幻觉？”  
桑克瑞德并未料到文森特会突然发难，他用了很久来清算被拉哈布雷亚混淆的现实，然而被诱导和扭曲的潜意识并不愿意在梦境中放过他。可他认为自己掩饰得很好，工作也很正常。  
“……心存幻想也没有什么不好吧？”他试图绕开这个问题，文森特却缓步走到桌边，单手撑在桌沿，居高临下地直直望进他的眼睛：“你对他念念不忘。”  
桑克瑞德张了张嘴，但对方并没有给他继续组织语言的机会，而是伸手扣住他的衣领，俯下身来：“我无所谓。但是不论如何我们已经是被海德林捆绑的人，如果你要犹豫或者有任何不应当产生的想法，也应该掩饰得更好。”  
桑克瑞德愕然地瞪大双眼，他的自责有一部分也来自“辜负了眼前这位英雄的努力”，文森特却背离了他的想象。  
黑色长发落在他脸前，发梢碰着他的脸颊，桑克瑞德才缓缓地反应过来这场景比起质问更加暧昧。  
“我并不关心，也不认为你有任何称得上‘错误’的行为。”文森特笑了一下，“纵然你心存缝隙，难道你就会投入无影阵营？”

“……即使我，……”他下意识地隐去了中间，“我也依然……”

精灵偏凉的手指挨上他颈侧，指尖缓慢地摩挲过紫红色的纹路，他说：“有贤人的烙印。”

夜晚的梦境就只是梦境罢了，桑克瑞德一直这么认为。拉哈布雷亚在他的潜意识中留下太多痕迹，而他也确实有不太光彩的过去，做事的方法也算不上正派。 他是拂晓的斥候，情报获取从来都不是一件如何光明的事情。  
无影做出一副了解他、接受全部的模样，编织出谎言，将他拖进一无所知的沉眠。醒来时身在乌尔达哈，便以为一切安然无恙。  
他很难原谅如此软弱的自己，因此想要更用力地去弥补。只是感情本就不易控制，那些杂草一般的思绪总在闲暇的间隙里让他恍惚。  
但这一刻文森特的举动微妙地和梦境重合，不同的面容，相似的举动，令他有在空气中溺水的错觉。  
对文森特来说，他跟踪桑克瑞德本来只是为了确保没有麻烦。但目睹桑克瑞德的破碎与挣扎，少有的念头出现在他的念头之中。  
文森特顺应内心将一个吻贴在桑克瑞德的唇上，随后低低地笑出声：“……所以，有一个合适的渠道倾泻不是更有益吗？身为拂晓的一份子，你和我，不会造成任何伤害。”  
之后文森特直起身，放下贴在对方颈侧的手，桑克瑞德终于重获呼吸的感觉，猛地吸了一口气，故作轻佻地开口：“哇哦。”  
他正要筑起防线，对方却并未穷追不舍，而是随手拨弄了一下他的额发，道了一声“晚安”便拿起物品离开。

桑克瑞德觉得这实在是比他认识的最捉摸不透的女孩还要难以对应。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 处心积虑温柔陷阱，纯爱（指作者搞黄水平）有病（指作者的私设光）脚踏小车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉桑暗示，小心高压电（？  
> 作者没有理智，BUG被我吃了.jpg

第二天的金库灵柩亭于晚间迎来一位借酒浇愁的客人。在喝闲酒的冒险者们找上喝到半醉的白发青年之前，黑发精灵进行了截胡，不可以不说，这个时机巧妙得正像抢极限技。  
桑克瑞德看着来客，花了一点时间来辨认面目，“好巧……”他咕哝着说，“你也来这里喝酒？”  
文森特到达此地算是个不太巧合的巧合，他猜测桑克瑞德在这里，结果他还真就没有去别的地方。他放低声音顺着对方的话说：“是啊。”  
桑克瑞德没有听清，下意识地向精灵的方向靠近，在旁人看来近乎投怀送抱。  
“嘁。”有所图者发出不爽的切齿声，被文森特看了一眼后猛地移开目光。不成文的冒险者生存法则里常有那么一条叫不要去找疯子麻烦，而那个尖耳朵家伙的冷漠目光里显然地写着不在乎你的死活。

桑克瑞德察觉到凑近耳边的呼吸和低语，耳尖由于酒精作用而微微发烫。  
“你应该去休息。”那声音如是说。  
“如果可以不做梦，我当然愿意好好睡一觉。”他轻飘飘地笑了，文森特没有给他威胁感，因此他也就没能够完全清醒，琥珀色眼睛迷蒙地映着来人。  
文森特半扶着他的肩膀，轻声问：“你做了什么梦？”然而桑克瑞德并未展开话题，而是端起酒杯。  
文森特干脆起身去结账，坐回原位等他喝完这一杯酒后开口：“我昨天说的话仍然有效。”  
桑克瑞德的舌尖抵在上颚，皱起眉毛，在被酒精暂时关停部分的脑海里翻找记忆，片刻后露出恍然的表情：“你是说……啊。”  
文森特注视他，将那被灯光映亮的双目和略显干燥正在一张一合地说话的嘴唇看在眼里。他手肘抵着桌面，手撑着脸侧，长发顺着重力坠在一侧，另一只手屈起指节用食指第二关节的指背蹭着桑克瑞德的下颌角。  
这是个试探，桑克瑞德没有做出太多的反应，似乎自顾自地陷在思绪里。他再次端起杯子却喝了个空，于是眉头皱得更紧：“好吧……但是你真的可以吗？”  
他似乎意指对方在这方面经验不足。文森特不置可否地笑了，拇指指腹抵在他下唇轻按，收敛目光掩去神色：“你可以先试一试。”

半夜住店的二人组合实在太过欲盖弥彰，为了保全桑克瑞德的工作环境，两人一前一后相隔十几分钟走进旅馆。桑克瑞德在这里算得上熟面孔，有时候他和别人拼酒输了也会就近住下——而来来去去的冒险者什么时候都有可能出现。

门板被叩响时桑克瑞德仍然在一种介于醉酒和梦游的状态中。他并没有醉得很厉害，毕竟这里并不是石之家，酒精只是暂时性地将一些顾虑从他的脑海里屏蔽。  
他前去开门，迎来约定好的来访者。对方步进门框，再轻轻按住他的后颈，将桑克瑞德拖进一个缱绻的吻里。  
文森特并不急于将对方逼到缺氧，事实上他觉得表现得那么迫不及待实在十分狼狈。于是桑克瑞德尚有余力，在结束后胸腔震动地笑：“你总不会想就这么过一个晚上吧？”

但很快，他就不这么想了。  
精灵揽着他的腰一步一步把他逼到床边，桑克瑞德一时被床沿绊到，不得不坐下。  
文森特半跪下来，指尖解开他的衣领系带，腰带也很快脱离本来位置，偏凉的手掌从脊背抚至腰侧，嘴唇贴在锁骨上轻咬后舔舐，留下浅红色的印痕，把握着一夜便会消去的程度。  
轻微的战栗四处蔓延，然而缺少疼痛就缺少清醒的理由。  
要桑克瑞德理性地评判，文森特确实是好看的。即使摒除其余身份，这张脸也会让他得到不少少女的喜爱。  
但他总不可能去想象文森特和他一起，这份好看平日里最多只能引起他的挪揄，有关于竞争——然而此刻文森特却在吻他。  
桑克瑞德稍微有了点不同于梦境的实际感。  
文森特像是知道他在想什么，伸手按上要害，桑克瑞德睁大眼睛的样子落在他眼里，简直可爱到可怜。他干脆低下头，嘴唇隔着两层布料轻贴被唤起的欲望，桑克瑞德抬手按住他的肩膀，显然地硬得更明显了。  
裤子勉强被拉下，文森特转而用牙咬着内裤边往下拉。呼吸和体温都若即若离地吊在附近，桑克瑞德被他的动作折磨得难耐：“喂，你……”  
黑发精灵以含有疑问意味的鼻音回答，抬眼看着他，这一眼带来了格外冲击。高高在上（就身形而言）的英雄此刻在……桑克瑞德还能说什么呢？这大约是比疯狂更进一步的现实。

片刻后文森特的黑发被抓得有些凌乱，他缓缓站起身，抹掉嘴边的体液，眼神中略带戏谑。桑克瑞德眼看着他反手拽住领口脱掉上衣，覆盖着匀称肌肉的上身就此袒露在空气中。  
桑克瑞德下意识地吞口水，显然体型差早就决定了他不会是主动的那一方。可这不妨碍他有片刻觉得对方身上的吸引力实在大得过分。  
文森特随手扔开衣料，把垂落的发丝撩到头顶，对青年看呆了的表情感到相当满意。他俯身去吻桑克瑞德，就势一起倒在床单上。  
舌尖抵着舌尖，桑克瑞德寻找支点时无意地环住文森特的脖颈，像是个可以继续下一步的信号。

在下半身相贴时碰着大腿的事物太过明显，桑克瑞德被裤子束缚的腿这才想起来彻底踹掉碍事的物件。  
文森特掀开他的上衣，舌尖抵着被布料磨蹭到发硬的乳头。桑克瑞德已经进入状态，被这么一碰就给出非常讨喜的颤抖和哼声。  
而一侧的湿润感让另一侧也感到发痒，桑克瑞德觉得这感觉十分新奇，尚未来得及催促，就先被摸到后方的手指激得绷紧腰线。精灵安抚性地在他胸口落下几个吻，半撑起身拧开一盒油膏。

桑克瑞德知道他要做什么，他遇到过爱好奇特的女伴，但此外的多数时间对男人兴致缺缺。  
文森特偏偏把这件事做得一本正经而富有暗示性，那东西是一种半凝固状态，他把沾着大量膏体的修长手指拢在另一只手掌心，直到它们变得接近体温。  
手指侵入的不适感让桑克瑞德感到想跑，可惜为时已晚。同时文森特又来吻他转移注意力，片刻后摸索的指尖抵达正确位置，快感沿着尾椎一路窜进大脑，桑克瑞德短暂地愣住了。这感觉并不如他所想那般陌生……他没有往下细想。  
扩张之中断断续续的快感和痛感更延长了时间体感，精灵的耐心简直像多得用不完。桑克瑞德从一开始的无所适从到简直想问对方你作为男人到底是怎么忍的——硬物在他的大腿上蹭来蹭去，他感觉得到。  
在加到第三根手指时他问了，文森特开口时的声音透着压抑太过的哑：“你觉得呢？”  
桑克瑞德对此感到满意，他的前面硬着而无人料理，后面传来的快感又像是隔靴搔痒提供不了太多，只有自己一个人陷在情欲里难以抽身的感觉远不如拖着对方下水好。

他在文森特最后一次退出手指的时候撑身去摸他的裤链，那玩意在摆脱布料束缚后简直堪称迫不及待地跳出来。桑克瑞德试图短暂地忽视自己身后微妙地一张一合的感觉，握住文森特拇指按着对方的顶端想要扳回一城，然后被捏住手腕不容抗拒地推回原处。  
但不得不说对方的耐心给他带来了不错的体验，疼痛远小于被缓缓撑开的饱胀感。头部磨蹭过那一小片地方的感觉让人发疯，乃至于桑克瑞德憋得眼角泛红。文森特的呼吸很重，被二人体温捂热的多余油膏顺着结合处淌下去，他实际上忍得也非常辛苦。  
他按着桑克瑞德的腿根，开始一下又一下地碾过敏感点，随着内壁的适应而动作节奏渐快。  
这和手指不是一个量级的感受——桑克瑞德呻吟了一声又猛地闭嘴。他眯起眼睛，爽得向后仰，下颌连着脖子勾出流畅的轮廓。胸前空荡荡的感受让他下意识地挺着胸和腰，腰背离开床板，手指缠上文森特撑在他身旁的手臂。  
黑色长发落下像蜘蛛垂下丝线，他被困在快感编织的牢笼里，看着潭水一般的绿色瞳眸，觉得自己正在溺水之中。  
他毫无办法地用腿去勾精灵的腰，即使对方就是那个罪魁祸首。

这仅仅只是开始。  
桑克瑞德成功地弄脏了自己的小腹，文森特也没能坚持得太久。二人下半身一片湿黏，余韵让桑克瑞德暂时提不起动弹的想法，只是懒懒地侧过身让出一点位置以供另外一人躺下。  
文森特吻他的眼角，舔舐过他的耳廓，手指捻着被忽略多时的乳尖，又激起一阵乱糟糟的战栗。

零碎的吻从颈侧延伸到肩胛，他们还有多余的精力没用完。

桑克瑞德脸抵着枕头，文森特单手握着他的一侧腰胯，另外一只手和他交握，吻着他的脊沟。  
毛茸茸的白色脑袋很快就半转过来，说话内容像是在抱怨这个姿势进得太深，然而那被情欲蒙上晶亮雾气的眼睛和粘稠的音节让这显得只是在撒娇。

桑克瑞德在越发密集的快感里下意识地往前挪动，他实在有些承受不来，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
而文森特已经相当克制，但谁又能允许到嘴的猎物逃开？他扣紧手指，将对方拽回原地，桑克瑞德不乏韧性的腰线上难免地留下小片红色指痕。

“呃呜！”  
桑克瑞德被激得呻吟出声，肩颈交界处忽然被咬了一口，疼痛让他短暂地分心，然后又被拉回层叠的浪潮中。这个姿势带来怪异的熟悉感，他看不见身后人的脸，有一瞬间以为自己身在梦中——一个名字含糊地脱口而出，而那本不应该。  
文森特听到他的呢喃，甚至于连说话者都不那么明白的呢喃。

但他只是笑了起来，近乎于真心实意的被取悦。

桑克瑞德承认文森特是个体贴的情人，连事后的清理和温存都相当无可挑剔，乃至于他自认为对以前的床伴都未必能做到这一点。  
但刚刚……他皱眉回忆快感中似乎不慎出口的代称，阴影再次攀上他的心头萦绕不散。  
桑克瑞德抬眸，文森特正有一下没一下地抚弄他的发尾，察觉到投来的目光，对视时未曾掩饰餮足的表情。  
于是桑克瑞德想恐怕那就只是个幻觉，毕竟按道理来说世界上很难有床上被喊错名字不生气的人。  
血液循环加速蒸发掉本来也不多的酒精，他酒醒了，但体力消耗也让他实在没法想太多。

比疑虑更快来的是困意，几秒后桑克瑞德就陷入了无梦的睡眠。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希望的灯火。还有什么必须要讲的吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·胡编时间线但总之在2.0  
> ·这个私设光是个疯逼还有谁不知道吗不知道我再说一遍  
> ·疯逼私设光

之后桑克瑞德忙得快要两脚浮空，东拉西扯维持的人情交易在出事的日子里差点就功亏一篑，重建起来当然要花费不少精力。  
……以上是官方说辞。事实上诡谲的黑暗依然没打算放过桑克瑞德层叠起伏的梦，因此他只想把自己折腾到没力气做梦。

一周内两人心照不宣地假装无事发生。

文森特路过蓝玉市场的时候鬼迷心窍拐了个弯，恰恰好看见白玉小巷的某个出口桑克瑞德被四五个女孩团团围住，她们质问他的同时互相指责，吵得相当热闹。  
水晶矿的事情最后还是演变成麻烦，桑克瑞德试图让她们冷静下来未果，急得脑袋冒烟。  
一只手轻轻压住他的肩头，桑克瑞德回头，看见熟悉的面容。  
精灵给自己做了身藏盔甲的幻化，夏季靛蓝衬衫配染素雪白的幸存者七分裤，无缝融入当地游客。  
“呜哇，这不是……”他尴尬地笑着，眼神闪烁，“啊哈哈，那什么，现在的情况有点复杂……”  
现在微妙的状况实在不适宜给同伴知道，即使本来他就是靠这类手段谋生和进行工作的。伊达在这方面缺一根筋，所以他才敢派她来……

文森特露出微笑，是那种冷冰冰的、拒绝式的笑容。他慢条斯理地说：“我还以为能夺走乌尔达哈大半美丽女士的芳心，至少是个风趣幽默而具有魅力的男人……啧，真是让我失望啊，没有好眼神的姑娘就没有那么迷人了。”  
桑克瑞德一愣，姑娘们的反应比他更快些，近乎异口同声：“我不允许你这么说他！”  
半秒后他好歹反应过来这家伙是在给他解围，顺着话题拿出了略带忧郁的表情，随后又转变成坚定：“你可以说我没有资格，但说她们不好是绝对不行的！”  
他假模假样地掏出双剑，文森特轻笑一声，摆了摆手：“这里不适合决斗。明天上午，我在罪梯外面等你。”  
随后他一个跳跃，跳上檐角居高临下，手里不知何时拎上了用幻象棱晶改成朴素造型的长枪，总之是显得像个试图夺走少女芳心的反角。“别让她们来，你输得太难看的话，女士们会伤心的。”  
这种讽刺又讨打的说话方式女孩们听得一知半解，却多少勾起了她们同仇敌忾的心情。桑克瑞德收起武器看着龙骑士消失（实际上是跳到了隔壁街），回头对着或坚定或心疼的眼神微笑：“我不会输的。”  
“我相信你！”  
“不管你是输还是赢，我都和你在一起。”  
“那种傲慢的家伙才不配得到我的喜欢！“  
“……”  
沉默者显然是有些动摇，桑克瑞德注意到她望着文森特停留过的地方许久没移开目光。  
换作平时他大概会花点心思来挽回。  
现在他则只是摇了摇头，向她们大概地解释自己要去训练云云，好歹没辜负那家伙的协助从花丛中脱身了。

文森特帮忙之后一个人进了迷宫，平静之下暗潮涌流的生活让他一度没什么机会出手。他仍然披着混迹人群的幻化，表情没能被头盔挡住，于是十分好看清：随着战斗深入，他脸上的笑容越发猖狂。  
是的，猖狂。  
枪尖一次又一次捅穿敌人的要害，几滴血液溅在他脸颊上又被随意抹开。两侧不对称的弧度让本就不该此时出现的笑容显得十分诡异，而眼中的戾气失去遮掩后更让人胆寒。  
注定命丧于此的敌手无法将这一幕传达，结束后他先传送回公寓洗了个澡，一边擦着头发，表情恢复了往常示人的冷静。

通讯贝此时响起，他原本猜测是敏菲利亚。然而接通后是一个料想不到的声音：  
“喂，听得到吗？我开了私人线路，你……今天晚上有空出来喝酒吗？”  
对方顿了顿，又忽然补充：“我请客，毕竟你帮了我的忙。”

文森特觉得自己的心脏莫须有地被风筝小猫挠了一爪子。桑克瑞德是相信未来和光明的，至少和他有所不同。想要将站在阴影中仍企盼光的人拉下更深的泥沼只不过是他无谓的尝试，想要仗着“光之战士”的身份趁虚而入的阴谋——毕竟在拂晓的所有人中，只有桑克瑞德很少带来那种无所适从的刺痛感。

见面在地平关，桑克瑞德稀松平常地跟老板娘插科打诨请求折扣，文森特来了之后便对老板娘挤眉弄眼，眼睛映出讨喜的亮光：“我可是给你找来了——贵客！”  
老板娘似是无奈地叹气，“给你打八折，行了吧？别打扰我做生意了。”

托老板娘的照顾，两人顺顺当当坐在人比较少的角落里。桑克瑞德单手撑着下巴望向圆桌对面：“你好像不怎么喝醉啊。”  
“小时候沾过一点烈酒。”文森特没有细说的打算，事实上他在想那帮姑娘们可能多数都是被这种真挚又深情的样子所吸引。  
如果烛火下像融化了琥珀一般的眼睛里只盛着你还不够吸引人，那么这微微放低姿态仰视着你的角度则是进一步的引诱。  
仿佛你就是他最大的珍宝，这一刻没有什么能比你重要。  
“那，想要灌醉你也很难吧？”桑克瑞德望着文森特笑，眼睛稍稍眯起，是笑意。  
黑发的精灵不像格里达尼亚人，而他听说过不少伊修加德的事情，那里是另一个有很多精灵的聚居地。  
传闻中的山岳之都五年前似乎还没有终年不化的雪，文森特身上却带有冷意。实际上他并不确定那来自雪……但难免地，你一旦注意到了一个人的某些特质，就很难不去联想。  
遗憾的是，他的主战场在萨纳兰，和风雪覆盖之地还要隔着黑衣森林。  
“你会比我先醉。”文森特抿过一口招待端上来的酒，表情和白天做戏帮忙解围的高傲样子相似又不同，只是懒散地挑挑嘴角。  
桑克瑞德觉得这危险得明目张胆而十分好玩，大抵他骨子里也并不太渴望安定。他很不服气地摇头，然后瞪着对面：“你就那么确定吗？”

“想喝不要拿我作为借口。”对方的绿眼睛深邃得让人看不太清，此刻微微眯眼，危险指数和他本人一样一蹦十几尺。“我可以陪你——”然而他就此截断了话头去低头喝酒，同仍然注视着他，角度有一些像某个时候。  
桑克瑞德此刻才终于清醒地意识到自己营造暧昧气氛的水平远不如对面的人。  
想通过暗示来挑起些什么结果却被对方反制，仿佛九宫幻卡占了七格后对方最后一手卡牌下去加算连携翻盘。  
挑明之后桑克瑞德彻底失去了往深里说的面皮，他其实也没有那么想，只是人在累得精神恍惚时难免会有些不过大脑的决定。  
文森特向他举起酒杯，桑克瑞德所不知道的是，他大可以直接让他跳进他自己设的圈套里，只是他……对此感到兴致缺缺。  
倘若这样就能获得一切，那么桑克瑞德绝不可能具有最初吸引他的那个理由。

后来噩梦随时间而渐渐消散成模糊的灰影，最多不过像个阴雨天，湿冷但并不危险。

文森特对娜娜莫的说法难置可否，伊修加德多少代人都生活在政教合一的统治下，固然邪龙的威胁是一，没有威胁的乌尔达哈也只不过走得更快些。  
废除王权统治只是个不现实的话题。  
他看着娜娜莫喝下毒酒，倒下，同时感到好笑。女王的戒心小得过分，她的天真不止会葬送她自己。

但他却没想到，或者说从不肯去想，这些算计实际上想要将所有人都推向死亡。  
长枪不能阻挡全部的追杀，而同伴阻止他破坏一切。他不在乎，可是这些人太过在乎——他们从始至终都希望守护世界，甚至大于在乎自己。

他知道所谓“等会见”只是永别的托词。  
想要回过身去打晕谁不需要太多动作，可是他竟然动不了，像是被活活石化在原地。诚然，带走一个便多少意味着他自己无法独善其身。

大约是禁忌魔法的光亮足够灼伤双眼，否则他无法解释这没有感情驱动便从右眼眶里掉下几滴的水。

风雪可以掩埋痕迹，更名改姓也能抹掉过去，当你有个不愿意承认你的父亲，这一切就更加简单。  
在成为龙骑士之后，命运终于再次将他送上了回归出生之地的道路。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心下猜测着究竟是哪位不速之客，他拉开了房门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一些剧情捏造，3.0记忆模糊加上作者龙骑小号还没练起来写的乱七八糟。  
> 九霄云舍好像没有带扶手的椅子但是我给这位私设光造了一把【？】  
> 我的xp很jb怪，真的，真的！！！！标星号（*）的段落之后看不下去就快跑！！！！！！  
> 视觉损坏的私设性质加强。

一切温情和关照都像是梦里的钟声，听得越多越无动于衷。大抵严寒看不过他满不在乎的态度，从龙堡内陆低地归来后他终于遭了报应：嘴唇冻出一道裂口。  
他下意识舔嘴唇去寻求那一点血的腥气，伤口一度好了又坏。  
不知是谁发现这一点后托宝杖街的药品商给他送了盒炼金药，这东西被扔在包裹里，理所当然地没有派上用场。  
与它作伴的是几瓶应急用的恢复药、替换用的衣服和怪物身上猎来的粗皮云云。

今晚光之战士歇脚在九霄云舍。  
这里在夜里有时会有零星的敲门声，只在夜里工作的女士们从老板那套到消息来碰运气，同样用着迫不得已的谋生手段，她们之间的交情格外深厚，似乎也共享着某种秘而不宣的情报网，被住客拒绝过一次就不会有其他人再来。  
文森特当然也拒绝过，于是，心下猜测着究竟是哪位不速之客，他拉开了房门。

——桑克瑞德宣称自己的住所太冷壁炉漏风，前来找冒险者取暖。  
这借口在文森特看来实在拙劣得令人啼笑皆非，说者也没有做太多掩盖，以至于意味昭彰到让回绝显得太过残忍。况且，视线相触时从思维深处爬升而起的零碎渴望很难被否认。  
它们关于桑克瑞德的脖颈、腰弓、颜色陌生的皮肤……还有那份藏得极深的心痛。  
看见已有裂纹的水晶，就会想知道它究竟何时会碎裂，而断面又是什么样的。

当然，他还是把壁炉指给了这位久别重逢的双剑师，并体贴地搬来凳子，从炼金暖水瓶里给他倒了杯热水。  
落座后两把武器中较轻短的一把被桑克瑞德拿在手里，抛接间划出花俏轨迹，大抵是人在不安的时候总会有意无意拾起自己最熟悉的面具。  
拿起水杯掩饰不自然的表情，随后他抬起眼，让未被遮蔽的一侧浅琥珀色眼珠脱离头发投下的阴影，神色看起来冷静而自若，一副不在意的语调：“我失眠了。”  
文森特发出几乎只有气音的寥寥笑声：“可以想象你为什么失眠。”  
精灵起身，转过椅边时捏起桑克瑞德留长的颈发，被室温煨热的手指和桑克瑞德后颈残余的室外寒气相互碰撞，缓慢地在皮肤上晕开一片战栗，感受比起收到暗示更接近被危险逼近。  
“你不打算剪头发？”文森特说，语气平淡。  
桑克瑞德说感觉没什么特别打理的必要，这并不重要。  
继续寻找话题时，思绪被凑近的呼吸打断。  
一只偏白的手在他肩头一按，随后沿着手臂滑下去，最终隔着桑克瑞德的手指握住水杯。  
其主人这才慢吞吞地开口：“也不错。”  
等到精灵说话，桑克瑞德才忽然反应过来他已经被圈在椅背里，抬头也只能看到对方的半截下巴。  
文森特轻轻松开手，再从他手里端走水杯，回来时间见桑克瑞德的手还悬在半空，直接捏着手腕拿起来，一口含住指尖，从食指舔舐到指缝，认真品尝每一块武器带来的茧，中间还能看见一点舌尖的颜色。  
这到底出于蓄意还是无意实在难以分辨——桑克瑞德决定不去细想，心理快感远大于生理的事情也实在很难计较。他抽手，摸索着仗着拥有选择权胡作非为的光之战士的衣服边缘，以椅子的后两脚为支点向后仰去，同时单手将攥住的衣领向下拽。  
嘴唇相触时微妙的悲伤混合着少许沮丧才迟迟地从胃里烧出来，乃至于白发青年的神色在晃动的壁炉火焰下显得有些晦暗。  
金属杯掉下去，可怜地滚到墙角。

文森特略微走神地扶着椅背，他想，桑克瑞德的嘴唇是湿润的，并为这影响来自于自己感到古怪的高兴……然后轻轻地，桑克瑞德舔舐文森特的嘴唇，像是所有你能想到的吻里司空见惯的试探。  
文森特下唇的伤口尚未愈合，极少许血腥味粘上桑克瑞德的舌尖。  
“嘶……”精灵缓慢地吸气，愣神一般地没有动作，但疼痛暧昧而朦胧地把他往更远处推去。  
金色的眼眸直直烫穿了翡色的湖泊，桑克瑞德的眼神里自踏入雪都以来首次挂上一丝笑意。  
他好不容易在“英雄”面前扳回一城。

预感些微不妙的下一刻，文森特伸手按上他的脑后，压低身体。他被迫后仰至无法维持平衡，不得不抱住对方的肩膀接受或许将来临的加倍奉还。  
椅子翻倒在地，一瞬间桑克瑞德的全身肌肉绷紧，失衡感让警报在他脑海里疯狂作响。对方此时捏了一把他的腰侧，且不满足于太过僵硬的触感，用上些力又来了一次。  
核心受袭导致全身绷起的力量溃散大半，差一点直接摔下去——若非文森特早有预料，把他的上半身箍在怀里的话。  
本能让桑克瑞德发出略微惊恐的呻吟，一半都被堵在双唇中：“咕呜！”  
……真丢人啊，他想。

精灵用力啮咬桑克瑞德的下唇，但片刻后放弃了以一种粗暴的、掠夺的方式去继续这个吻。  
他渴望着容器里为数不多的糖与蜜，又不愿意失去对自己的控制，只一点一滴地啜饮、舔舐着，缱绻而诡异。

桑克瑞德在吻的间歇喘息，花了太多的力气在保证自己不要掉下去，胸膛并不平稳地起伏着。  
“至少让我找个好地方躺下吧？”他的话语里带着些无奈，“你不累吗，……”  
精灵掀了掀唇角：“啊，你怀疑我的能力？”  
大事不妙，但桑克瑞德只是低笑：“如果你真的这么想。”*

文森特捧着他的脸端详片刻，把指尖探进布料和皮肤的缝隙向上推。揭开这片黑布后，他注视着桑克瑞德瞳孔虹膜不自然变形泛白的左眼，几个星秒后用指尖轻轻地碰了碰眼球表面。  
桑克瑞德抽了一口气，那只眼睛在某次战斗中失去视觉，却仍有触觉。他反射性地眨眼，随后眼睑被强迫固定，一个更柔软、温度更高的东西贴了上来。  
温热的舌尖掠过无法视物的领域、触碰平常被保护起来的黏膜，危险而暧昧的感受引起反常且古怪的战栗。  
“喂，快停下……”挣扎的手抬起到一半，桑克瑞德想起这是自找的麻烦。业已站在深渊边缘的人，认为坠落下去也无妨，便丧失一大半反抗的心思。  
这长得过头的几星秒终于过去，文森特再一次吻上桑克瑞德的唇角时，后者才发现自己下意识地屏住了呼吸。

半个月前他们重逢于同心一族的地盘，所有人都没时间叙旧。“光之战士”有应酬和任务要做，艾默里克手底下最好的牌总在合适的时候被拿出来用。  
至于桑克瑞德，他投入工作的速度很快，失踪带来的损失需要花很多时间和精力去弥补。直到暂得喘息的一刻，桑克瑞德才发觉自己的灵魂脚不着地。他思念敏菲利亚，思念鲜活的那个女孩，但女孩只在回忆里出现。  
他的梦混沌而湿凉，地脉里短暂的通行导致以太紊乱，也唤回不愉快的记忆。  
于是他找上文森特，试图寻求现实的触感。

桑克瑞德在少许疼痛为底色的快感里想，这是否接近于一种利用？  
文森特用落在他肩胛上的吻和相比上次算得上凶猛的推进诉说他的乐在其中。啊，永不倦怠永远有求必应的光之战士——只有离得足够近，才能辨认出绿眼睛里虚无的沉冷。

文森特到最后还是没忍住在他斜方肌附近留下数个泛血丝的咬痕，随后又愧疚似地舔了好一会儿，但动作完全不是那么回事。他一手按着桑克瑞德的腰，拇指恰恰好扣在腰窝里，一手捧着脸，手指探进嘴里捉住舌尖。桑克瑞德被掐着舌头的双指引发大量的唾液分泌，不得不发出欲盖弥彰的呻吟，夹杂泣音。他曾经痛恨文森特的温柔，不过此刻他全然无暇顾及。  
对方常年练习跳跃大概卓有成效，一把好腰带动阴茎重且狠地在敏感处反复碾磨，一副要把他按进床垫的架势，把床架吱嘎声外的一切从他脑海里全部清空。

事后文森特把两指探进去带出来一些白色的浊液，黏在大腿根略感湿冷，于是桑克瑞德抬腿懒洋洋地往对方身上放，眼瞳在月光里亮得像烧化的金：“再来一次？”  
文森特歪头，桑克瑞德索性把光之战士按在床垫上，沉身吃进去的时候对方脸上的空白和紧紧扣进桑克瑞德指缝的十指都让他看不透。这隐含的一丝慌张，究竟是谁在挨操啊？  
这一帧错觉一样闪过去，文森特扣着桑克瑞德的腰，主动接管了节奏。

桑克瑞德顾及邻居的睡眠，没叫得太大声，但并不吝于动用自己身上战斗得来的肌肉让文森特露出表情变化，蜜色的皮肤上是一身不知壁炉烤出来还是运动所致的汗。

乌云覆盖夜空，室外开始下雪，包里的炼金药在今天彻底结束了它的使命。

第二天文森特醒得稍微早一点，像一条餮足的蛇晒着太阳。桑克瑞德醒来就看见一双眯着的绿眼睛盯着他，没来由觉得有点冷，但确实又是好看的。他干脆抓起对方的黑发放在唇边贴了一下——这是他自认为不错的撩人手段之一，从地脉回来之后好久没用过——然后抬眼故作才发现的惊讶，声音里还有缺水的干哑：“诶，原来你醒着啊。”  
文森特的手指绕着他的发辫，表情变成空白。这样的桑克瑞德对他来算得上陌生，但又不那么陌生，近似于那个沙之都遇见的青年，也带着重逢之后的老练。……于是他按着桑克瑞德的后颈去吻他，把藏起来的不知所措吞回腹中。


End file.
